Madness
by luesince
Summary: What if there was a world where the grass was blue and the sky was red? What wonderfully, horrible things could happen in such a place? Well, Bri, your average teenaged girl, is about to find out! Rated T for cussing.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo! Longtime no see guys! Unfortunately, I'm still stuck on my Frost story, and I got complaints on my other stories, so I had to stop them, but here's a new thing for ya! My friend and I have been working on this for a while, and I'm putting it up for yall. Its an Alice in Wonderland fic for ya. Enjoy!**

You are a high schooler with a normal boring life, a normal boring family, etc… One day, while you were just sitting in your backyard under the same old boring tree, reading a book, a rustling sound comes from the bushes nearby. You squeak out a yelp and start backing up against the tree slowly so you don't scare anything that might be nearby. Suddenly, a small adorable white rabbit emerges from the bushes and looks up at you with its ruby eyes. It's nose is wiggling cutely as it inches towards you. You say: "Aw, it's just a little bunny rabbit. And to think I was so scared of it. That is ridiculous." You put your hand over to pet the bunny rabbit. It hops back slightly as you reach out. You go to pet it again and it inches back again. This goes on until you are following the suspicious rabbit out of your yard and into the forest behind your house. Then, the rabbit hops behind a large tree. You follow the rabbit around the tree slightly curious of where it could have gone. You suddenly trip over a root and brace for the impact of ground. But, it doesn't come, instead you open your eyes to a dark abyss. You look behind yourself and see the disappearing light of the exit of the hole you were falling down. You scream at the top of your lungs as you enter deeper into the hole. It seems like a hour before you land with a oof. You are knocked out as soon as you hit the ground.

~ o ~

You awake with a sudden gasp as you panic from a dream of falling. Looking around, you don't recognize anything. You are in a bed of soft blue grass, in a clearing surrounded by purple trees that were actually rather menacing. You look up to see a sky stained with red. "Where in the freaking hell am I?" you screamed out into the clearing. You hear a chuckle come from a tree not too far in front of you. You hesitantly go to see who could have chuckled at your frustration. To your surprise, you come across a rather handsome boy. He has messy, purple and blue striped hair that slightly hangs in his deep lavender eyes. What really surprises you are the two cat ears and swishing tail that match his hair. He has multiple piercings in each of his colorful ears and a black bar in his eyebrow. His clothing matches him with a punk-goth look. He lounges there on a branch smiling widely at you.

"Why are you laughing at me. Am I funny to you and what are you?" you grumble at him in frustration. He rolls to his back and chuckles again. His chuckle kind of scares you because it is a little insane. "You look so innocent. By the way, what is your name, girl?" he asks without answering your question. "My name is Brianna. Now answer my question and what do you mean I'm innocent?" you yell at him. "Now, now. No need to get feisty, little Brianna." the boy chuckles. He then looks straight at you with his cat-like eyes. "If you are wondering where you are, then you are where you wonder. Welcome, welcome to Wonderland" he says in a rhyming voice as he winks at you. Then he starts to evaporate, starting at his tail, feet and then the rest of his body. You panic, shouting: "Wait!" but, he disappeared. "Where did you go?" you look left and right but can't see him. "Ah, have you ever suggested to yourself to look behind you?" he whispers in your ear. You turn around to come face to chest with the boy. He smells like cherries and, something else you couldn't place. You jump back and blush as you turn your head away. He smirks and lowers his head to be eye to eye with you. "As for your other questions, I, little Brianna, am Cheshire, the cat. And you are innocent because you have not been tainted by the spilling of blood or the irresistible scent of madness" he growls lightly into your ear and nips it with sharp canines. "Of course! I would never hurt anyone unless it is for self defense" you said as you try to compose yourself and hold your breath. "What are you doing" you ask as you flinch from his nip. Cheshire chuckles again and slowly pulls away. When you turn to face him again, you see hid pupils widen and cover his whole iris, giving him a crazed look. Then, without any warning, he pounces on you, roughly pinning you to the ground. His claws are digging into your wrists and his knee is pressed into your stomach. An insane, animalistic grin is spread inhumanly across his face. "You are oh so innocent. Just too much to resist…" his voice trails off as he raises a clawed hand ready to shred your skin. You desperately struggle to get out of his grip. Then it hits you. Just surprise him to get him to let go! You look up at him with a smirk on your face. Summoning all of your courage, you lean up as far as you can and kiss him. His eyes go wide but his smile doesn't falter. Suddenly, you feel an extreme pain in your side. You shrieked at the pain as tears form in your eyes. He laughs, maniacally and shoves you back to the ground. Suddenly, as if he was just realizing what was going on, his smile disappeared and he cursed. "What have you done, Chess?" a female voice comes from behind him. He doesn't even bother to look. "Damn it, what do I do? She provoked me, I didn't…" he panics and curses again. Then, as the world around you starts to fade from blood loss, you barely catch the sight of a white haired woman approaching Cheshire and you. "Can you... get... off..." you weakly gasp from under him. He bows his head and slowly gets up. The woman comes to you and gently picks you up. You wince from the pain in your back but stay still. "Um...th-thanks. Who... are you?" you barely ask looking at the woman with cautious eyes. She glances down at you with her ruby eyes. "I am Julie White. But call me rabbit." You notice that she has long white rabbit ears laid back on her head. Then, the realization hits you: "you are the rabbit that lead me here weren't you?" She smiles softly at you, then her face goes serious. "You are bleeding to much. I will have to seal up the wound, but you will not be able to take the pain, so I will have to put you in an unconscious state. Ok?" she tells you. You nod your head "okay. I... trust... you." She nods again and you feel a pressure in your neck. Then the world around you goes black.

**Like? No like? PLEASE TELL ME! I NEED TO KNOW! Any who, review pls! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyo! Luesince here! Nother chap is up! And no one has even looked at the 1st chap yet... -_-' Oh, well. People will. Anyway: read on my friends!**

When you awake, you find yourself in a dim room that was all the same color; red. You try to sit up, but a sharp pain in your side prevents you from doing so. "Ugh, why does my side hurt so much and where am I?" you ask the empty room confused about what was going on. You hear the creak of a door and look to see Cheshire in the doorway with a tray of food and water. "Oh, you're up. Good thing." He walks over to you and places the tray on a nightstand next to the bed. He takes a small vial out from his pocket and pours the substance into the water, then gives it to you. "What is in this" you ask eying the drink suspiciously ask him. He just looks at you and sighs. "It's medicine to help with the pain. Don't worry I wasn't myself when I attacked you" he looks away from you with the drink still held out. You hesitantly take it and drink it slowly so that you wouldn't choke on it. After it is all gone, you ask him "what happened anyway? I don't even remember what hurt me." He sighs and says: "I clawed you. I wasn't myself…" he trails off and dazes out. "So... You remember every thing you did? And I did..." you trail off, asking him and hoping he would say no. He looks up at you with confusion. "What? No I don't remember, Rabbit told me" he then flinches and holds his head. He then hurriedly backs away from you and, with a few curses, evaporates, leaving you alone in the room. "Oh no. Last time he did this he went all lunatic on me. Where is rabbit when you really need her?" you say, panicking about what might happen next. Yet, after about an hour of waiting, nothing happens. Finally, Rabbit comes in.

This time you get a good look at her. She has her lip and nose pierced with a tattoo of a tribal rabbit on her left hip, that her white, furry coat reveals. White shorts over gray leggings with combat boot finish her outfit. She walks up to you and sits on the edge of the bed. "How do you feel?" "I feel pretty good since I took the medicine that Cheshire gave me. It still hurts, but not as bad as before" you say, smiling at her. She nods. "I'll have to apologize for him, he is… unique" she sighs. "Now sit up and let me look at the wound." She stands. You sit up so she can look at your wound, which, oddly enough didn't hurt at all. "How bad is it?" you ask her. She pulls up your shirt and unwraps the gauze. "Well, you'll be glad to hear that there isn't a wound here anymore" Rabbit laughs and steps back with a smile. "What?! How long was I out and how did it heal so fast?!" you ask, flipping out from the possibility that you were unconscious for a long time. Rabbit giggles. "Don't freak out, you were only unconscious for a day. The medicine healed it up" she reassures you. Then, you hear a male's voice holler from outside the room you two were in. "HEY, RABBIT! GET OUT HERE QUICK!" Rabbit sighs and says "Sorry, but there are things I must attend to. Stay in here and get some rest." she turns and leaves. "okay but when I wake up, can you please tell me who that was, if it's okay? I want to know everybody here." I said getting sleepy quick. She nods at you and disappears.

When you wake up you are alone and feel awesome. " Yeah! I got my full strength back" you pump your fist in the air. Getting up from the bed, you open the door to look outside. You see a hallway that's quiet. You decide to wander around and come across a room that seemed like the living room. It is plain white and still quiet. No matter where you wander, no one is there. "How am I going to meet anybody if I can't find anybody" you grumble, frustrated with yourself. You sit down, crossing your arms over your chest. Suddenly, you hear footsteps approaching you. You look up to see a shadowy figure coming your way. It's too dark in the hallway to see the person. "Who are you? Step into the light, please?" you ask. The figure steps forward and stands in front of you. The person is a teenage boy, about your age, who resembles Rabbit. He has short, white hair and deep ruby eyes. He is wearing a fully black outfit that consists of a zip up muscle shirt with buckled straps on the sides. He is also wearing black shorts that end just above his knees, which are also strapped tight to his leg. Forearm and leg warmers with black combat boots complete his outfit. Lastly, an eye patch covers his left eye.

You notice the white rabbit ears on top of his head, but, unlike Rabbit, they are standing straight up and pointed at you. "Who are you?" he asks bluntly. "Why doesn't anybody answer my questions?! The only one who answered straight forward was Rabbit!" you rant. The once emotionless face fills with shock as he leans forward and glares at you. "How do you know my sister?" he asks in a low voice. "Why do you want to know" you retort, glaring back. He narrows his eyes and, quicker than you can register, he pounces on you, pinning you to the ground with scythes at your throat. "I'll ask the questions" he growls. "Fine if you want to know she helped me a while back because I got hurt" you shout and try to wiggle out from under him. He snorts and says "Yeah, sure. Do I look stupid to you?" He then gets in your face and says "My sister doesn't just help people out of nowhere." "Well, she did and she was very nice to me when I got attacked and she brought me here." you say and squeak "Rabbit! Please help me" into the hallway. "Well then, seems you two have met…" Rabbit's voice comes from behind the boy. "How come you two are so close?" she asks with a raised brow and her arms crossed. "It wasn't my fault! He attacked me!" you try to push him off. He dazes out and just sits there staring at you. Rabbit walks up and thwaps him upside the head. "Come on, James. Wake up." she giggles. He snaps back to reality and gets up offering you a hand. You take it and get off the floor, patting yourself off. "Well, it looks like I made new friend! My name Brianna, by the way. But you can call me Bri." you smile. He gives a half hearted smile back and says "I'm James White. Rabbit's little brother." "Well, now that we all are acquainted, lets get to the real stuff. Bri, today you start your training to survive in this world." Rabbit faces you and says with a wicked grin. "Now, don't you dare think that I'm gonna go easy with you. The White family is well known for their viciousness."

**Well, I fixed this up and here it is! Like? Don't like? PLEASE TELL ME! Ta ta for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

About a month later:

You have been training hard all day. You are tired, thirsty, hungry, and have to pee really bad. Yet, Rabbit has not even broken a sweat. You have just gotten the crap beaten out of you and are now laying on the ground. "I think I'm gonna take a break. I'm about to pass out." you groan. Rabbit stands next to you and shakes her head. "Not right now. We haven't gone over last resort attacks." she states. "Okay, but can I just sit down and try to get some energy back? Why do I have to learn this anyway?" you sigh, exhausted. She sighs and kneels beside you. "Just to survive in Wonderland. You need these skills" she explains. Yet, you could tell she was hiding something. "Can we do something that doesn't involve me being a punching bag!" you exclaim. You look around you, and stare into the colorful forest, curious of what was in there. Rabbit sighs again. "Fine, you can have a break. But when I come back, you better be ready." she huffs and leaves you to relax. You go to get a drink of some water and then go into the woods, looking at the strange plants that were kind of ominous.

After walking around and looking at the strange plants, you feel like something is watching you. You look around, but no one is any where in sight. But, there is a tree that you could've sworn wasn't there a second ago. "Okay, that's just creepy" you mumble. You walk towards the tree to see if it was magical or something. Suddenly, a bunch of thorny vines wraps around you and you are lifted up into the air. You feel the blood being sucked out of you. "Oh great! Why does everything want to kill me on sight!" you groan. "Someone help me!" you scream, struggling helplessly to get free of the painful grip. A loud screech pierces the air and the wind picks up viciously. The tree immediately releases you and shrinks away. "What's that? I bet it's even worse. That's just great!" you say kneeling on the ground and trying to catch your breath. The trees part and you see a monstrous bird-like beast come swooping in and lands in front of you. It screeches out again and flaps it's tremendous wings, grabbing you up in it's talons. All you could do is sit there. "Let me down you pathetic excuse of a giant turkey" you angrily yell at it. You look down at the ground and watch as the world below flies by in a blur of purple, blue and red. You feel sick so you close your eyes, when finally the giant bird lands on the ground again. You open your eyes to see a gigantic red castle before you. "Wow everything is so red here. I wish it was blue it would fit in better" you gasp, forgetting that you are still in the birds claws. Then a gruff voice calls out to the bird. "Release the girl, beast!" The beast screeches once more, drops you and flies off. "Ouch that's going to leave a mark in the morning!" you complain. You turn around to face some guy looking at you like he was bored. He has Black hair that is brushed neatly with a red streak in his bangs. His eyes are silver and emotionless. He is wearing a black and red striped long sleeve shirt with a gray jacket/shirt thing that halts at his rib cage and black cargo pants over red sandals. He has his ears gaged, but doesn't have a bunch of piercings like everyone else. He does, however have a tattoo of a pistol on his neck. To finish his outfit, 3 different silver necklaces adorn his neck.

"Are you going to keep staring or are you going to tell me your name?" he yawns at you. "My name is Brianna, thank you very much" you grumble. He nods and makes a gesture for you to follow him. "Hey wait up! What's your name since I told you mine?" you shout and run after him. "My name isn't important at the moment" he replies over his shoulder as the two of you pass through the large doors of the castle. Random people pass by you two every now and then, and every person was very oddly dressed. "Where are we?" you ask as you look around. He ignores you and keeps walking. Soon you come upon a large door adorned in red hearts. A knock on the door echoes through the hallways. Suddenly, the door creaks open, revealing a throne room with a young girl, younger than you, sitting on the throne. "You must be the queen of this beautiful castle. Am I correct, your majesty?" you say curtsying before the throne. The girl smiles and giggles. "Why yes. I am Elizabeth Royal. The Red Queen." she replies. Then she holds out her hand, gesturing for you to kiss it. You bow and kiss the hand ever so gently and then come up to back up a step. "It is a honor, your majesty, to meet you" you say in your sweetest voice and smile. She giggles again. "Darius, please come see this, '5th heart' you have accused" she calls out to some man. You look over to who she was calling. The called man walks up beside you and smiles. He has pitch black hair that is neatly combed back. His eyes are as red as freshly spilled blood. His outfit is a black suit with red hearts and buckles. Most of his hands are covered with black knuckle gloves.

"Hello. I must apologize for the poor hospitality" he says with a charming smile. "Its no problem" you smile back hesitantly. He nods and takes to the queen's side. "This is Queen Elizabeth, and I, am her brother, Darius, the Red Prince" he formally pronounces. "It is nice to meet you Darius" you curtsy. He smiles again and claps his hands together. "Right, then! Obviously you are not the one of prophecy, therefore, lets welcome our new guest with joy!" he shouts. "I am glad I'm welcomed with open arms. I was scared I would get hurt again" you smile and let out a nervous laugh. The prince gets all dramatic and rushes to you. "Oh, dear. You must have been terribly frightened with that beast. I am deeply sorrowed that a beautiful young lady such as you had to experience that." He declares. Then, as he twirls to face you, his foot gets caught on a step and he tumbles. Right into you. You both fall to the floor, but the prince quickly turns so that you end up laying on his chest. "Eh... this is awkward" you blush deeply. The prince smiles seductively and whispers "Ah, at least this beautiful woman didn't get hurt." He then leans up and kisses your cheek. "Oh, dear brother, stop that. You're making the poor girl as red as a rose." the Queen giggles.

You get off of him and pat off my dress and looking away, embarrassed. The prince chuckles and stands. "So, you are rather odd. Where are you from Brianna?" he asked nonchalantly. "I am from... beyond wonderland" you say being careful not to say anything that would get you in trouble. His eyes narrow almost knowingly. "And where exactly would 'beyond wonderland' be?" he pushes. He steps closer to you with a smile. "From another land that is completely different from here" you say stepping back. Before he could question you more, the Queen scolds him. "Brother, don't pester the girl. She obviously is embarrassed of her land." He sighs in defeat. "Well, seems you are stubborn. Oh, well." He then turns and bows to the Queen. "As you wish, milady." The Queen giggles and hops to her feet. "Now, let us show our guest around!" she shouts with excitement. You smile back at the girl. "By the way, who was that person that brought me here" you ask in a distant voice. The Prince looks at you. "Oh, that boy? He is Jaden Sear. Brother of the Mad Hatter." he replies with a slight hint of disgust when he mentions the Mad Hatter. "What's wrong with The Mad Hatter?" you ask. He sneers at the thought. "That man, no, _boy_, is an ignorant, narcissist, idiot." he growls. "Brother!" the Queen gasps. "There is no need to rant to our guest." she scolds. He simply shrugs and walks on. "Its okay. I just wanted to know what was wrong" you stand up for the prince. They shrug it off and go on.

Soon you come to a beautiful garden full of white roses. "Wow its so pretty I've never seen anything so pure" you gasp in wonder. The prince smirks for a brief second. "Oh, but I have" he says in a sly voice while eying you. "What do you mean? How can anything be more pure than a white rose" you wonder at the prince's words. Then the Queen, oblivious to her brother's slyness, says: "look closely. Those roses have deadly thorns on them. Their looks are deceiving." "How can that be?" you ask. "A rose, in all it's beauty and pureness, is deceiving. For it's thorns can slice the toughest material." the prince explains. "What can be more pure than a rose" you still push, looking at him. He smirks. Suddenly, a familiar loud screech bursts throughout the garden. "Ah no bird, don't eat me" you scream and hide behind the prince. The bird comes crashing down out of the sky. As the dust clears from the impact, you see a figure standing on the heap of bird.

The prince shouts out, "Bloody Blake!" and, seemingly out of nowhere, he pulls out a blood red sword and dashes at the figure. The figure dodges almost effortlessly and dashes towards you. "Brother!" the queen yells. The figure picks you up and throws down a smoke bomb. Smoke fills your sight and your nose. Coughing really hard and unable to see a thing, you cling to whoever is holding you. Suddenly, you are in a meadow. You still feel the firm grip of the stranger around your waist. You scream bloody murder and tell them to let you go. You are released and you turn around to see a smirking boy with light blue hair that was extremely uneven and soft pink eyes. 3 orbs of gold are implanted under his left eye and he has black rabbit ears on top of his head. He is wearing a white button up shirt with an unbuttoned dark gray vest. Black slacks are over his nice black shoes. His whole look is just messy. He winks at you.

"Man, you almost got yourself in some real trouble back there" he says light heartedly. "Who are you and what do you want with me?" you ask, still freaked out by the sudden change of scenery. He waves his hands defensively. "Oh, nothing. My big brother told me to come get you. That's all." He laughs and holds out his hand: "names Blake, by the way." "give me 1 good reason why I should trust you" you glare at him. "Well, for starters: I am friends with Rabbit. Also, I know who you are, Brianna, the 5th Heart." He says matter of factually.

"Ok... I don't know what this 5th heart stuff is, but as long you're friends with Rabbit." you shrug and shake his hand. He gives you a startled look. "You mean, you don't know?" he asks. "Well, I wasn't going to tell her until the right time." Rabbit's voice interrupts your conversation. "Rabbit Please don't hurt me for running away from practice" you hide behind Blake. Blake chuckles at you. "I'm not angry. You were simply curious. Anyway, lets get back to the Cheshire Manor" she states and turns to leave. "okay" you run to her to keep up.

"Hey, wait!" Blake shouts. He jumps in front of you two. "Why not just stay at the Hare Manor? It's closer and it's getting dark out." He offers. Rabbit looks hesitantly at him, considering. "Please Rabbit? It will be fun!" you plead at her doing a puppy dog face. She sighs deeply. "Well, it does get rather dangerous at night." she complies and Blake gives a hushed yes. "I heard that Blake" you giggle. He smirks at you and says "Well, then lets go!" He then grabs your wrist and starts running into the forest. Rabbit runs after you. After a short run, you come across a large house. It is like a mansion. Blake turns to you and says: "Welcome to my home." "Wow" you say with your mouth gaped wide open. Blake laughs. "I wished I lived like this" you say and twirl around giggling. Blake offers his hand to you. "Well, you can live like this for tonight." he replies. "Thank you so much" you smile.

He whirls around to open the door, trying to look cool, but he runs smack into another guy. He falls flat on his butt and rubs his sore face. "Watch where you're going, idiot" the guy grumbles. You look to see an older guy with brown spiky hair and brown eyes. He also has brown rabbit ears that droop down. his outfit is a black military coat that is open, showing his well trained chest. Black pants are held up with 2 brown belts that criss cross and a necklace of a claw on string is wrapped around his neck. He looks at you. "Who's this?" he grumbles. "Hello my name is Brianna. Nice to meet you" you say. He gives a 'Hn' and turns to Rabbit. "Hey, long time no see Rabbit. What brings you here?" he asks completely disregarding you. "Well, your little brother here decided to drag us over here for the night. Is that ok with you?" she smiles at him. He shrugs and walks into the house. Everyone follows him. "Am I invisible or something to him Rabbit?" you ask Rabbit in a bummed voice. She smiles at you. "No, he just doesn't take too kindly to strangers" she replies. Blake makes a noise. "Yeah, right. He is just worried about what might happen since your the…" "Blake. No." rabbit growls and hits him upside the head. "OW" he grumbles. "Rabbit are you still hiding stuff from me again I hate it when you do that" you whine. She ignores your question and starts talking to Marcus.

Blake shakes his head and stops next to a door. "Hey, follow me" he whispers in your ear and grabs your wrist. You gladly let him pull you to where ever he was going. He pulls you threw the door and shuts it behind him. He quickly turns to face you again, but misjudged the distance and you both go tumbling to the carpet. He catches himself just in time to not squish you to the ground, but he is on top of you. "Uh, Blake? This is a bit awkward, don't you think" you mumble, trying your hardest not to blush. He blushes and sits up. "Uh, yeah. Sorry" he blushes even more and sits beside you. "Yeah, I'm a bit clumsy" he mumbles scratching the back of his head. "It's okay as long as you didn't mean to do it, it's happening all the time here and I don't know why" you giggle at how cute he looks. "Well, you are real pretty…" he mumbles. Then he blushes even more (if that's even possible…) and hides his face in his crossed arms. "Thanks" you blush. He then gets up and offers his hand to you. You take the hand and let him pull you to your feet.

He turns on the light and you realize that the room is a bedroom. "Welcome to my room!" he exclaims and waves his hands in the air. Then he flops down on his bed. The theme of the room are shades of blue. It gives the room a calm feel. "Love the room" you say and sit down. He smiles. "Really? Everyone else thinks it stupid" he looks around, admiring his room. "Yeah, its just so calming. I like it." He lays back and looks at you casually. "So, how did you get here anyway?" he asks. " I fell down a rabbit hole by a tree" you say without thinking. He sits straight up. "Really? Who led you to the whole?" he asks all excited. "Rabbit" you say with a giggle. He cocks his head to the side in question. "Are you sure? Rabbit was here until she knew you were here" he says. "I'm sure of it who else could it have been?" you ask. "I don't know, but it wasn't Rabbit." he shrugs. "Thats very strange" you wonder. He rests his head on his palm in thought, which gives him a really cute look. "Well, maybe it was another family member of the Whites" he suggests. "I know it wasn't James because he didn't know about me" you inquire. "I don't know anyone else in that family though" you sigh. His face lights up. "Hey, how about tomorrow, me and you can sneak off to the White Manor and meet everyone!" he exclaims. "Okay! Lets do that! But we have to get past your brother and Rabbit" you groan. He waves his hand dismissively. "Psh. That's the easy part! I know this place like the back of my hand! Just wake up real early tomorrow, and I'll handle the rest, ok?" he smiles at you.

Then, the door to his room opens, and a little girl peeks in. You only see a big magenta eye peer at you. "Oh, hey Maria!" Blake waves at her. The eye blinks and the so called 'Maria' peeks more of her head from behind the door. You see her long black hair and large innocent eyes. You also have a small look of her arm holding a little yellow rabbit. She blinks and shyly waves back. You smile and go over to her, sitting on your knees. " Hi there, Maria. Is that your bunny rabbit?" you ask gently. She pushes open the door more so you could see all of her. She is obviously a little girl. Her hair goes down to her butt and she is wearing a black spaghetti strap tank top over a pink one. A black school girl skirt is above black and pink striped stockings that go to her thighs. Black rabbit ears show that she is from Blake's family.

She nods at your question and holds the stuffed animal tighter. "What's the bunny's name?" you ask. She hugs the bunny tighter and softly replies: "Lili." Then she looks over at Blake. "That is such a cute name. I have a stuffed animal, too. Her name is Allie. She is back at home in another world. I miss her sometimes" you say with a smile on your face. She smiles slightly and fidgets. Then Blake kneels next to you and hands her a piece of candy. "Here, Maria. Is this what you wanted?" he asks with a smile. She smiles even more and gingerly takes the piece of candy. She quickly hugs him and dashes off into the hallway. "Such a sweet girl. She reminds me of my little sister, so what is the plan for tomorrow again" you whisper. "Ok, so early in the morning, before anyone wakes up, I'll come get you. Then, we will sneak out and head for the White Manor!" he whispers in your ear so no one else could hear. "Okay but can you show me to my room? I don't know where to go" you say nervously as you rub the back of your neck. He pulls you both up to your feet and says: "Sure."

He leads you through the hallway to a room. He opens the door to reveal a plain room with a queen sized bed, dresser, and desk. Everything is made of a dark wood. "Here" he gestures for you to enter. You do so and he follows behind you. "I like it. It is like a black and white theme room. Its amazing" you admire the room. Then, you get an idea. "Good night, Blake. Thanks" you say and ran up, kiss his cheek and push him out of the room, slamming the door in his face. You listen for his reaction and hear him just stand there, stunned. After a second, he coughs and walks back to his room. Giggling, you make your way over to the bed and lay down. You snuggle into the warmth of the soft bedding and instantly fall asleep.

**Hey guys! This is such an awesome story! In my opinion, at least. I'm actually rather proud of it. My friend and I are currently on the 21st page of this story and we've just now gotten to my character. Yeah, I think we are gonna go a long way with this. Anyway, hope you guys like it! R&R!**


End file.
